My Boyfriend's a Vampire?
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Stan knew he had to keep his secret hidden, even from his caring and loving boyfriend Kyle. He couldn't dare know the truth about himself, he couldn't know what he actually was. It was getting harder to control himself, he needed blood. BY: Juliana
1. Summary & More

**My boyfriend's a vampire!?**

 **Summary:** Stan knew he had to keep his secret hidden, even from his caring and loving boyfriend Kyle. He couldn't dare know the truth about himself, he couldn't know what he actually was. It was getting harder to control himself, he needed blood.

Kyle knows his boyfriend Stan is hiding something from him but he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't possible that he was cheating on him was it? He came home late every night and he had the scent of different perfume all over him. He needs to find out the truth.

But is he ready for it!?

 **Rated M (🔞)**

 **Genres:** Supernatural, Romance, Drama, Action, and Mystery.

 **Pairings:** Style (Stan x Kyle) Creek (Craig x Tweek) Bunny (Kenny x Butters) Dip (Damien x Pip)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I own original characters created by me.**

 **(COMING SOON)**


	2. Prologue

**My Boyfriend's A Vampire!?  
A South Park Fanfic By Juliana **

Stan has a secret. One that could probably ruin his relationship with Kyle and put his boyfriend in complete danger. Something that he was planning on keeping a secret until the last minute, he couldn't dare let anyone who doesn't know know. It only been nine months since he has been dating Kyle and exactly nine months since he had tasted any type of blood, he has been keeping himself on a tight leash. However, his hunger has been growing and he would never drink from his boyfriend, that was something he hoped he never had to do because the problem was when he drunk from someone he made sure they weren't going to live to see the next day.

His hunger has been growing to strong lately, so he did the old we don't have any milk trick and left the house late at night to get some. He hated that he had to lie to someone he loved but he didn't have no choice. The life he lived was too dangerous for a mere human, and he just didn't trust any other vampire around his cute little boyfriend, especially when his blood smelled so tasty and sweet.

It was even hard for him to control himself around him but he managed, he would kill himself if he hurt him or did anything that made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like a drug addict, the type that scratched all over due to lack of substance and had to get more soon before they went insane. He even had to distant himself from Kyle the last few days because he almost bit into him and that scared him shitless.

So here he was walking down the street looking for the perfect victim to drink from, someone who didn't really have much going for them. He had to pick out his victims carefully, he wouldn't dare pick someone who was a drug addict their blood tasted horrible and a prostitute was out of the question with all them STDs they probably catch from their fucks of the day. He had to be careful.

He needed someone like that redhead crossing the street, she looked like the perfect victim. He has been watching her for awhile, she wasn't a druggy nor a prostitute and her blood smelt heavenly. His ice blue eyes watched her every move as she crossed the street after leaving her job for the night and was going home. He had to snatch her up before another useless vampire did, he couldn't be the only one watching her every move.

He made sure to follow her from a respectful distance, he didn't want to creep her out and have her running away from him it was annoying when he had to chase after his food. It just seem like too much work for him and he just wanted something quick and easy so he could get home to Kyle without him worrying. Just the thought of his boyfriend made him smile, he couldn't wait to get him to him and 'cuddle' him all night it was something he looked forward to.

Alright, he needed to focus on his dinner that was in front of him. The wind softly blew and the smell of her blood and the awful perfume she always wears went straight into his nose. He felt his fang, he couldn't wait no longer the amount she turned to go down a side street, he was already in motion. He pushed her against a random building and blocked her mouth from her screaming and bite into her neck.

The feeling of her warm blood spilling in his mouth caused he to groan in delight, he couldn't be anymore happier than he was at this moment. This was going to be enough though it would last him for one or two days, he needed to find another victim soon. He sucked her blood until she stopped moved and licked the blood from his lips, he removed his hands and watched her lifeless body drop to the ground, her one peaceful expression replaced with one of fear.

"I thought you were going to be enough," he muttered bending down and grabbing her chin moving her head around. "Thank you for the meal," he gave the woman a small smile before standing up straight leaving the body alone for the police to handle the next morning, he didn't have time to hide the body he needed to get home he has already been gone long enough.

"I'm home," he announced as soon as he walked into the house. He was greeted back with silence could Kyle be sleeping already? He traveled down the dimly lit hallway towards the living room where he found his boyfriend sitting on the black couch and his bright green eyes fixed on the television.

Stan couldn't help but smile as he started at his beautiful boyfriend, his ginger hair was curly and tied up in a messy bun, with pieces sticking out and framing his face. His elbows were pressed into his legs with his hands folded and his chin resting on top of them. He was dressed in a very large plain black shirt with it falling off his shoulder and some pajama shorts. He looked beautiful without even trying.

"Kyle, I said I'm home," he repeated himself walking more into the living room.

Kyle's eyes traveled from the television to his boyfriend who was standing near the entrance of the living room, his eyes lit up in delight. He jumped up from the couch and ran over towards him before leaping into his awaiting arms.

"What took you so long dork? And where is the milk, I wanted cereal," he pouts with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his boyfriend.

He totally forgot to get the milk, he should slap himself at this very moment. "I took a long time because all the stores are close, I went to more than one and I wasn't walking all the way to the supermarket." He places a gentle kiss onto his lover's pouting lips, he was just too adorable.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to eating cereal," Kyle lays his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder and sniffed him. His nose scrunch up in disgust at the trouble smell of perfume, it smelt like something that any old lady would wear. He decided to shrug it off, Stan was always helping someone that's where the smell had to come from, him helping some poor old lady.

He jumped down from his hold and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the couch. He has been watching anime all night waiting for him and he was finally watching an anime called 'Tokyo Ghoul' something Kenny had told him about. It was getting to the good part and he didn't want to miss it. He forces the other to sat down and plants himself into his lap.

Stan smirks kissing along Kyle neck, he didn't want to sit and watch anime he wanted to have a little fun before going to bed.

"Stop," Kyle pouted elbowing his boyfriend in the stomach, he wasn't in the mood for anything. He was way into this anime to even think about having sex with Stan. He leans back into him without removing his eyes from the show.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ _This is late, I should've been posted this chapter but I got busy. Let me know if I should continue._


End file.
